


Pinky Promise Kisses

by doomsdev



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Double Dating, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Post-Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-12 22:57:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18456326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doomsdev/pseuds/doomsdev
Summary: Daniel and Connor go on a double date with Markus and Simon to a fair.





	Pinky Promise Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is a birthday gift for my datemate! Feliz cumpleaños mi amor. 
> 
> Work title is a lyric from Once More To See You from Mitski.

Daniel adjusted his dark blue sweater in front of the mirror, staring at his reflection with furrowed brows. 

“Are you sure you want to do this?” Daniel called to Connor, who was in the other room still getting ready. “You know my brother’s—“

“I want to do this, Daniel.” Connor reassured. He stepped out dressed almost the same as he would for work. Daniel rolled his eyes; it was impossible to get him out of a button-up. At least it was printed. “It’ll be a great time to meet your family. Besides, anywhere with you will be enjoyable.” 

Connor stepped closer, his hands reaching over to flatten out any wrinkles on Daniel’s sweater before smiling up at him, hands resting on his sides. “Do you not want to go?” 

Daniel seemed to tense for a moment and then sighed. “I want to go.” He took hold of Connor’s hands. “Come on.” 

With that, he led them out to the car, petting their dog on the way out. 

————

The taxi stopped in front of the entrance to a fair. The sky was turning orange as the sun began to set, lights illuminating the fair to show the many rides and food stands. Connor and Daniel stepped out of the car, immediately clasping hands at the sight of the crowds of people. 

They stood in line for a few minutes to buy tickets and entered the fair. Their eyes wandered, scanning for the other couple. 

“Over there.” Daniel said with a hint of feign disappointment. Another PL600 waved excitedly towards them, latched onto the RK200, Markus, by the arm. 

“Hey, guys!” Simon, Daniel’s brother, greeted as they approached. Markus smiled with a small wave, greeting them as well.

“Hey, fucker.” Daniel smiled and pulled his brother into a hug. They both laughed and then pulled away. Daniel took note of Simon’s blue sweater, though it was a lighter color.

“Still matching, after all this time, huh?” He chuckled, recalling the days when they would wear similar outfits around Jericho only to fool the other androids after Daniel was rebuilt. 

“This wasn’t intentional.” Simon looked down at himself and then over to the other two, who were already engaged in their own conversation. 

“You two seemed happy.” Daniel looked from Markus to Simon. 

“We are. He’s … really nice.” His blue eyes seemed to go far away with a faint smile on his face. Daniel laughed and nudged him out of his faze. 

“God, you’re so gay.” Daniel laughed. 

“Daniel, you literally have a boyfriend.” Simon corrected with a confused smile. 

“Yeah, but I don’t act like that about him.”

“Oh, come on. Not even when you’re alone?” Simon leaned in, more curious than ever. 

Daniel glared at him and crossed his arms. “That’s none of your business.” The pale blue on his face gave Simon his answer. 

“That’s what I thought.” He pulled away with a satisfactory grin. 

“You guys ready to go?” Markus turned to them and asked. Simon went back to his spot, hugging Markus’ arm. 

Daniel nodded and waited for the other couple to walk a few steps ahead before he grabbed onto Connor’s hand again, a mere habit now whenever they were in public.

They walked past fast rides and food stands with mouth-watering smells, Daniel almost considering damaging his systems just for a taste. 

“That’s cute.” Connor cooed, pointing at a large stuffed dog hanging from a stand. Underneath it, there were kids attempting to knock down a tower of milk bottles with baseballs. Daniel stopped for a few moments, scanning for how difficult the game would be. 

“I’ll get it for you.” Daniel let go of Connor’s hand walked towards the stand. Connor tried to call after him, to tell him he didn’t really need such a large stuffed animal but the PL600 seemed determined in his stride. Wordlessly, he paid the worker enough for one ball and tossed the ball back and forth between his hands, analyzing where to hit. By the time the rest had caught up to him, the tower was down and he was pulling down the big brown dog with happy blue eyes. 

“Daniel, you—“ Connor tried to explain that he didn’t really need a stuffed animal to bring home but Daniel extended it towards him with wide blue eyes that were soft and hopeful. 

Connor sighed and smiled, taking the dog and clutching it close. “It’s adorable. Thank you, Daniel.” Daniel gave the slightest hint of a smile before noticing Simon and Markus watching. 

“I wanna win you something, Markus!” Simon beamed and grabbed onto his boyfriend’s hand, turning to search for a game with prizes Simon deemed worthy of Markus. 

“Oh no.” Daniel muttered, feeling a sense of competition from the other. He followed along with Connor at his side, who was peeking over the large stuffed animal’s head to see where they were going. The PL600 smiled to himself and followed the other couple to other game stands. 

By the end of their date, Connor and Markus were flooded with large stuffed animals and toys that would most likely never be used because of their boyfriends’ competition. It was dark and the crowd seemed to thin, telling the others it was time to go. 

“It was a pleasure seeing you again, Markus.” Connor beamed, reaching out to shake the android’s hand but was pulled into a hug instead. Though the hug was awkward considering Connor’s large stuffed animal was between them. 

“Likewise, Connor.” Markus pulled away from their brief hug and patted his arm. “Visit Jericho again sometime. We’d love to see you again.” 

“Of course, Markus.”

The group departed after Daniel said his goodbyes to Simon and shook hands with Markus, their skin peeling away as he shared a message, Connor assumed. Daniel’s brows furrowed and Markus pulled away with... fear? Connor sighed and waved him over as their taxi arrived. 

With one last goodbye to the other couple, Connor and Daniel settled into their taxi and started the drive home. 

“What did you tell Markus? He seemed unnerved.” Connor asked, raising his brows as he looked over. Daniel glanced over but quickly looked away, the window suddenly becoming the most interesting thing in the world. 

“Nothing.” He said curtly. Connor knew it wasn’t true but decided to ask again later. He gently stroked the soft fur of the stuffed animal in his lap. He smiled to himself as he looked down at its blue plastic eyes. 

“Daniel?” Connor looked over to him, catching the other’s attention and speaking again. “Thank you.”

“For that?” Daniel gestured to the animal in Connor’s lap. “It’s nothing, C-“

“Not just this. For everything.” The detective noticed him stiffen at his words and he continued. “For letting me be with you despite our history. For taking care of me when I come home from work and letting me do the same for you. You mean a lot to me, Daniel.”

For a split second, Connor’s LED spun yellow before he opened his mouth once more. 

“I …love you.”

Suddenly, the soft hum of the car’s engine was louder than ever before as Daniel tried to grasp for words. His LED was yellow for a long time, then red as synthetic tears welled in his eyes. 

“Daniel?” Connor reached over to hold his hand, brows furrowed in concern. 

“I don’t deserve you, Connor. I love you too but I don’t deserve you.” Daniel didn’t have the strength to meet RK800’s soft eyes as he spoke. He wished he could’ve stopped the steady stream of tears running down his face but his emotions were too overwhelming to override them. 

“Oh, sweetheart…” Connor reached over with his other hand to hold the PL600’s face, forcing them to make eye contact as he wiped away at his wet cheeks. “You deserve so much. Nothing could ever prove me otherwise.” 

Daniel’s processors whirred loudly along with the sound of the engine. His LED turned yellow as he calmed down and the tears finished falling. He opened his mouth to speak but only produced static. He paused, then spoke again. 

“C-can I kiss you?” His face flushed blue when he looked to meet the other’s gaze. 

Connor smiled and chuckled. “Of course.” 

Daniel usually never initiated any kisses. Connor was the one who’d kiss his cheek as a sign of thanks or kiss him deeply whenever they’d cuddle, leaving him flustered as always. But now was so different and when their lips finally connected, it was better than he ever could have imagined. Daniel was hesitant about every move he made but was determined to express his emotions with just that simple gesture. 

They pulled each other closer, keeping their hands held together as the others wandered across themselves. Their hands glowed as they interfaced, sharing emotions of love, passion, and care with one another. Daniel basked in the feeling and wanted to stay this way forever, and he would have had it not been for his overheating processors begging for air. 

The PL600 pulled away for air, panting softly against RK800’s lips. 

“I love you, Connor.” Daniel sighed once he had cooled down. 

Connor smiled. “I love you too, babe.”


End file.
